The Sword Leads to Victory
by Saber-X003
Summary: Transformers Armada - After Yuuki died in Asuna's arms, she had a small fragments of her memories left and was summoned by the mysterious voice, who gave her a second chance to fight the war. As Violetblade helps the Autobots to find the Minicons from the Decepticons. But they weren't aware of the danger of the soon awakened God of Chaos, Unicron.
1. CH 1: The Absolute Sword Awakens

_To Guest-Questioner - You were right, I do have to make some chapters for one story. But I can't help it myself by writing the other stories, so thanks anyway._

 _This story was written by XDawnKnight and FallRiver-Prime_

 _Main Theme for this story: Final Fantasy X-2 - Eternity - Memory of Lightwaves_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Absolute Sword Awakens**

 _Light years away_

 _The fierce war on Cybertron and between Autobots and Decepticons rages on_

 _Causing many deaths of their comrades and leave damage on their home planet_

 _A small race of Transformers called the Minicons_

 _Who has an ability to power-link of all Transformers to boost their power_

 _But the Minicons realized they were the caused of this war and leaves Cybertron_

 _As they wrapped gate somewhere else on the planet, they crashed onto the planet Earth_

 _After million years passed as the war continued, the Autobots get contacted by the Minicon signal_

 _Unfortunately, the Decepticons too, have contacted by the signal as well_

 _And they traveled through the warp gate to the planet Earth, leaving their comrades in hands on their home planet_

 _There will be no ending war of their lives_

 _However, there is one Transformer who light the darkest hour_

 _The one who stands with the blade in their hands_

 _The Absolute Sword_

* * *

On the starry place, a young girl who looked about 15 year old laying down on the abyss floor. A girl had young purple hair to her waist with red headband covering her forehead and she was dressed in purple clothing with purple chest armor and she had windswept skirt almost reaching to her ankles.

A girl mumbles and stirring as she starting to waking up. Her red eyes were slowly opened, as she slowly sat up and founding herself laying on the abyss. She got onto her feet as she slowly got up and began looking around the starry sky and floor.

"Where... am I? What is this place?" She wondered, while looking around the place. But she did like seeing the stars as she tried to remember what happened but nothing.

"Why can't I remember anything?" She asked herself quietly, as more confusing getting into her, "And first of all... who am I?"

As more and more questions in her head, something bright caused her to block her eyes with her forearms. As the bright dying down, she lowered both of her arms when she saw a huge light about few meters away from her.

That until she heard a voice calling out to her. " **You are Yuuki Konno.** " The voice said.

Yuuki gasps softly, staring at the light, "Who are you?" She asked as the voice chuckles.

" **My name is not important, what is however, you will be given a second chance to fight once again.** " Yuuki was confused, but the voice continued. " **As you can see, there is fierce war on the planet Cybertron. One fought for peace and other fought for vengeance, until they found the Minicon signal far, far away from their planet to Earth. Which is why I'm sending you there.** "

Yuuki stared at the light as he continued, " **But before you go, you will given a new form and your entrusted sword. You will get used to your new form as your human body.** " He told her, " **Are you ready?** "

Yuuki stared at the light before her, before she nod at him, "Yes."

" **Thank you. Now, you will be given a new name after you transformed. You are Violetblade and you will bring the light the darkest hour between the Transformers.** "

As he said, the bright light consumed her as Yuuki felt her body was changing. Before she knew, she suddenly felt sleepiness drowns her and fell back down, just before she hit the floor, she disappeared into a purple sparkles and float up above.

The voice sigh as he watched the purple sparkles disappearing, " **Farewell, Violetblade and I am sorry you got involved into this war...** "

 **Earth/Meadow**

The first thing that Violetblade saw was a bright light, "Hmm..." She squirmed at the intense brightness with her hand covering her face from the light as she began to woke up slowly.

As Violetblade opened her optics, she found herself laying on her back on the grass with colorful flowers around her. She slowly sat up straight and looked around the field, all she saw was the beautiful meadow filled with colorful flowers around the field.

"The flowers are so beautiful." Violetblade said as she gently traced on a violet petal along with a lotus blossom in the pond as she looked into the pond and saw herself.

Her face is silver with golden optics. Red alike headband over her forehelm and purple armor like helmet on her sides and back that reaches to her chin with yellow edges to her face. She had purple wings behind her back, purple plate shoulder with red line over the middle of the armor and purple forearms around her arms with yellow around her wrists. Purple chest armor with the strange golden crest on the middle of her armor and the red color on the edges to her waist. The purple long skirt with gold outline right above her ankles that looked a lot like her previous outfit but metallic with purple and red armor pinned on each sides of her skirt and around her waist. The purple armor from under her skirt reaches to her upper silver thigh and the dark purple high heels reached to her knee with golden outline around her foot.

"Is that me...?" Violetblade asked as she stared into the reflection before she slowly got up to her feet and saw her sword next to her. She felt like this weapon was hers, she bent down and took it into her servo. When she held it, her vision suddenly went white.

 _Memory_

 _A girl with short hair to her next and white headband over her forehead and another girl who a lot like her who had her hair tied into a low ponytail, but she couldn't see their faces since it's too dark. But she can see their smiles and they look like they're having fun with the beautiful garden._

 _"Hey sis! When we get cured, let's visit the gardens everywhere that we can find!" The short haired girl said, sounded like her own as the oldest one nod at her and they make pinkie promise each other._

 _End of Memory_

Violetblade felt tears falling from her optics and were dropped into her servo that held the sword, "Huh...?" She stared at the tear that dropped on her servo and wiped them away dry from her face. After she cleared the tears away from her face, she stared down at her sword, "What... was that?" She asked herself, before she put it on the side of her waist in place and began walking ahead.

As Violetblade continuing walk through the flowers around the field, she had placed her servo on her chest in wonder. In her thoughts, a ponytail haired girl she saw in her vision suddenly made her heart go faster in joy and the youngest short haired girl who look awfully familiar to her, like herself.

" _Is that me... and did I have a sister? Was I imagining things? Or is it... a memory?_ " She thought while walking.

She halt when her optics caught on something glowed, she look on the other way and saw a glowing green colored from the cliff about a few meters away. "What could that be?" Violetblade wondered softly, before she raced up towards the cliff. As she got there, she saw the small glowing hexagon plate that was sticking it into the rock walls.

"What's this?" She wondered, before lifting her servo up and took the green hexagon plate by her fingers and pull it out the carefully. Violetblade succeeded in pulling the plate out and stare at it in full of curious. The hexagon plate was glowing green and burning up which caused her to let go of it as it floats in the air and turn into a small robot with dark blue visor and a small wings like hers. The robot was about the height of her hand as she held it and smiled.

"Hey little guy, do you have a name?" She asked the small robot as it beeped no to her.

"You don't? Well, I could give you one." She said as she saw the sun and smiled before looking back at her new friend. "How about Sol? Is that good?" She asked as it beeped yes to her, she giggled as she helped it to her shoulder.

"Hop on." She said as it sat on her shoulder, she noticed that its colors were blue and white which seemed awfully familiar as another memory was triggered in her vision.

 _Memory_

 _It showed of a light blue haired girl with braid tied behind her head into a small pony in blue and white outfit, but her face was too dark to see. All she saw was her smile and tears running down from her cheeks like she was crying from something, until the pain stopped._

 _End of Memory_

Violetblade shook her helm slightly after the memory ended, she flicked her optics open a bit from the vision she received. When she saw the blue haired girl in blue and white that looked like Sol's colors, she felt like she knew that girl before but not that long.

" _Who... was that?_ " She thought question, she was cut of the thoughts when Sol beeped to her asking if she was okay and she nodded.

Violetblade look up at ahead the scene, "It's only you and me now, what do you think we should do?" She asked Sol, as it beeps to her it didn't know.

She sigh, before she placed her servo on her chest once more as she took a deep breath to calm herself. Then she look up at the scene again, "Alright, I suppose we can find somewhere else to rest." She then look at the cliff where she found Sol, then look up above. "Maybe if we go up there, we can see the view of this place."

Sol beeps in an agreement.

Violetblade smiles with her servos on her waist and replied, "Okay, let's go. Hold on tight." After she told him, Sol grabbed onto her tightly as her wings flicked up and she flew up above the cliff.

 **Decepticon's Base**

"Sir! I detected the Minicon signal!"

Megatron approached Demolisher who was working on the monitors, along with Starscream and Cyclonus behind him.

"What's it status?" The Decepticon Leader asked.

"Yes sir, the Minicon have been awoken on Earth. I set it in coordinates." The tanker Decepticon said, pointed his finger at the screen.

Megatron walked up to the screen and saw that the signal was moving, like at a slow pace as he smirked.

"Follow that Minicon! It can't be that far to run from us!" He replied as they warped to the signal.

 **Autobot's Base**

"Optimus! A Minicon has been found!" Red Alert said as the Prime came up to the monitors to see the signal moving like it was either running or walking.

"Find the Minicon before the Decepticons do!" Optimus replied as they nodded and went over to the portal.

"All set Optimus, lock on the cordinates." Red Alert told him as his leader nod at him.

Optimus turn to face the Warp Gate as it activated to the Minicon location. "Roll out!"

 **On the Cliff**

A silence around the top cliff, but it got broken down when Violetblade landed on her foot when she and Sol reached the top of the cliff, a seeker laughs a bit when she was having fun flying to the top along with Sol.

"That was a great ride, right Sol?" She said while laughing and looking at the small robot as Sol beeps in agreement. The two of them began looking around the cliff's top, all they saw was slim rock floors and they watched the sunset from the sky.

Violetblade sigh and told Sol about her memory loss. "Sol, can you please hear me out? I know this is crazy but listen." The flying Minicon look at her in wonder, "You see, I can't remember anything. I lost all of my memories but I can try to make new ones and try to remember."

Sol felt very guilty for Violetblade and placed his small servo on her cheek. She look at the Minicon, "But I have you Sol, and I'm glad that you're my friend."

The Minicon stared at her and beeps as thank you.

She smiles back at him once again, before they walk up to the edge and see the most beautiful meadow. Violetblade awed when she looked upon the view of the meadow with the shining large pond from all the top way.

"Look! Can you see that huge pond with the sun reflects? It's beautiful." She said and Sol beeped in agree. As both of them stared down at the scene, Violetblade's been wondering when will her new life began. Even if she had her memory loss.

 **On the Other Side of Meadow**

The Decepticons arrived on the other side of the meadow cliff, instead of flowers around it, it was a plain brown ground and rocks around the field with forest on the other side.

Megatron turn to face his soldiers, "Go search that Minicon, Starscream and I will keep an eye in case Optimus and his two puny Autobots showed up." He commanded, this made Starscream scoff in annoyance.

"Something you said, Starscream?" Megatron growled.

Starscream look away and quickly excused, "Nothing, sir."

"I thought not." Megatron mutters a bit angry.

On the other side, the Autobots arrived on the rock floor, they all looked around as Hotshot enjoyed the view of the beautiful meadow.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" He exclaimed as Red Alert nodded in agree.

Then Optimus saw something behind the boulders and look closely, "We've got company." He said sternly, getting the two Autobots attention as they saw the unexpected faces.

They saw the Decepticons already here, Demolisher and Cyclonus continuing searching for the Minicon while Megatron and Starscream keep an eye on the distance if they showed up.

"The Cons already here before us." Hot Shot replied, watching Demolisher and Cyclonus bickering at each other and jolted when Megatron yelled at them to get back to work.

Optimus had to think of a plan until he snapped his fingers, getting his team attention and he told them the plan.

Back with the Decepticons, Megatron and Starscream standing guard to see any Autobots come by.

"Megatron, sir!"

Megatron look over his shoulder when he saw a tanker coming right at him, "What is it? Did you find it?"

"No sir, the Minicon is found from all the way top above there!" He told him, pointing at the direction of above the cliff.

Megatron groan in annoyance and turn around to face him, "Well don't just stand there, go get the Minicon!"

Optimus pulled out a sniper rifle from his storage unit and aimed it at Megatron.

On the other side, Hot Shot and Red Alert went to the other direction to the cliff slowly and try not to get spotted. But Hot Shot slipped by the edge of the rocks, the small rocks fallen off and landed on Megatron's helm. Back with Optimus, he gasped when the young Autobot slipped. The four Decepticons blinked at the small rocks had fallen off and look up to see two Autobots in the rocky cliff.

"Uh oh, my bad." Hot Shot said, sheepishly.

"Autobots!" Demolisher growled, began firing his lasers at them and they quickly ducked into the rocks.

Megatron growled at this, but he heard a battle roar and he turn to see Autobot Leader slammed into him, causing both of them rolling around in the ground as they continuing punching each other's face.

Demolisher, Cyclonus and Starscream still firing their lasers at Red Alert and Hot Shot who were hiding behind the rock.

Grunting, Megatron punched Optimus in the face and then headbutted against his forehelm, causing him to stumble and he hit him to the ground. He ordered both of his two Decepticon flyers. "Starscream, Cyclonus, you two get the Minicon."

They backed up from the battle and saluted, "Sir!"

"TRANSFORM!" Starscream transformed into a jet.

"TRANSFORM!" Cyclonus transformed into a helicopter.

The two Decepticons transformed into their vehicle mode and flew over to the cliff, Hot Shot and Red Alert try to shooting them down but Demolisher stops them by shooting his own cannons at them.

Hot Shot growled, "Great, there's no way we can get to that Minicon if we can get past him!" He said, assuring at the tanker.

Back with Optimus and Megatron, the Decepticon Leader smirk evilly at his nemesis, "Look's like your luck is run out."

"Not today, Megatron!" Optimus declared, before he and Megatron charged at each other and went to punch into their faces.

 **On the Cliff**

Violetblade sat at the edge of cliff with her legs hanging down and her servos resting on each of her sides with Sol sat on her right side as they stared down at the beautiful meadow along with a huge pond and the forest from the view.

"This view is amazing, right Sol?" She asked the Minicon as it beeped yes to her and said that the flowers were almost glowing to the sunset touch.

She smile down at him, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She turn back her attention to the view, "I felt I love these flowers here, with so many colors on them and seeing them far above, it was always beautiful."

A few minutes when they stared down at the meadow, Violetblade's smile turn to frown, she thought back of the blue haired girl and the other who was her sister came into her mind. She wanted to know why her memories were fading away right from the start.

" _Why can't I remember a thing of my memories?_ " She thought deeper.

Sol's helm snapped up when he heard a noise when he turns around and saw something behind them, he beeped at Violetblade, getting her attention.

"What is it, Sol?" She asked as she saw the red jet and cyan helicopter heading their way, she stood up herself before they both transformed into their robot mode.

"TRANSFORM!" Starscream transformed back into his robot mode.

"TRANSFORM!" Cyclonus transformed back into his robot mode.

They both landed on the rocky floor, making Violetblade yell in surprised, "WHOA! Who are you, guys?"

The two Decepticons blinks and look at her puzzled, "What's a kid doing here?" Cyclonus ask.

Until the two of them saw the Minicon standing next to the femme, "Hey! She's got a Minicon!" Cyclonus excalimed in surprised.

Violetblade was confused and looked down at Sol. "Minicon? Are they talking about you?" She asked the Minicon as it gave her beeps and clicks saying yes. She look back at the other two Decepticons.

Starscream studied her, looking for a symbol but he couldn't find any, "She doesn't seem to have Autobot or Decepticon insignia. So she must be Neutral."

Cyclonus looks at her and replied, "Yeah you're right and she has a Minicon with her, so she must be the one who found it. So what are we gonna do with this kid?"

"I'll handle this," He told him and look back at the femme, "Kid, if your so kind enough to give us that Minicon, we won't hurt you. Now hand it over." Starscream said, walking forward and holding his servo out.

Violetblade looked at them. "What do you need him for?" She asked moving in front of Sol from them as Starscream growled.

"None of your business! Now hand it over!"

She glared at him, "You'll have to try make me! Nyeeeeah!" She stuck out her tongue at them.

That made him angry as he reaches for his left wing, "Then you leave me no choice." He pulled out his wing as it transform into a sword.

Violetblade look back at her Minicon, "Sol, go get somewhere cover. I'll get to you once I take care of these guys." She told him as Sol beeped, saying right to her before he ran to the boulder that was close to them.

Violetblade look back at the Decepticon Seeker and pulled out her sword from her sheath, she hold it up before she closed her eyes and take a deep breath. Starscream looked at the femme with closed eyes and thought this would be the perfect moment to strike, so he made his first move at her. She opened her eyes to see Starscream swift his sword down, she blocked it with her sword, swiped it on the other side and swift across his chest, leaving a small scratch and made the seeker steps away from her.

Cyclonus on the other side, jaw-dropped of how fast that femme can be, she even blocked Starscream's attacks like they were nothing.

Starscream didn't expected to see her attacks were so fast and even blocked his own attack, he snarled at her as he start attacking her with swinging his sword at her. Violetblade moved very fast and blocked all of his attacks with small sparks in the air, Starscream brought his sword straight for her chest, only to be repelled when her sword clashed his back, causing him to stumble and giving her an opening. Her blade glowed and she used Vertical Square skill and stuck four hits on him, the purple flash of square gust in the air and the attack caused him fell back on the ground.

Sol, behind the boulder, was amazed to see his guardian used some kind of strange skill on the Decepticon and she was so fast to dodge and block all of his attacks.

Starscream growled in frustration as he forced himself on his feet and glared at the femme.

"That's it!" He roared as he charged at her and raised his sword up again. Violetblade parried it back and flicked his sword up, sending it flying and stabbed to the ground next to Cyclonus who yelped from it. She pulled back her sword, the blade glowed in purple once again.

She used her Original Sword Skill on him and then strike five hits to his top upper right side chest to the bottom making the Decepticon Seeker cried out as he felt the pain hit him, another five hits on him on the left side to the bottom forming an X cross. Finally, she titled her body and used her full strength to thrust in with the battle cry as she last strike in the middle of the cross. A flash of purple in the wind and then explosion of smoke, Starscream cried out from the last strike, the force sent him flying and was thrown off the cliff and falling down all the way until he crashed onto the ground.

Violetblade stared after she defeated Starscream, she looked down at her blade in wonder, did she know something about fighting her way with sword skills? And two skills she used on Starscream seem familiar to her...

On the other side, Cyclonus' face went blue and shaking when he saw that femme just knocked out Starscream with that strange skill he never seen before and not even lay a scratch on her.

Violetblade snapped out of her own thoughts as she look back at her Minicon, who was still hiding behind the boulder, "Sol, you okay right?" She asked, her Minicon beeps to her as I'm alright. She smiled back at him, before she turn around to the other Decepticon and asked, "Hey, you up next?"

The helicopter Decepticon snapped out of his shock and glared at her, pointing his lasers at her and Violetblade hold her sword up.

"Don't get cocky, kid! I'm gonna blast you to pieces!" He yelled.

"Jeez, what is up with this amateur?" Violetblade asked herself before she grin, "Anyways, I'm ready when you are!"

 **Back to the Battle**

On the ground, Optimus and Megatron punched each other and dodged from it, while Hot Shot and Red Alert avoiding from Demolisher's blaster when it shooting at them. But they stopped when they heard huge explosion and they up to see a flash of purple and then smoke coming out from above the cliff.

"What was that?" Red Alert asked, looking up at the cliff along with Hot Shot.

Optimus looked up at the cliff as well, but he was too distracted when Megatron punched his face. He stumbles a bit from the impact but he still holding up.

"You got yourself distracted, Prime!" Megatron shouted, "I don't know what those two are doing back up there but this is the last time you get in the way!"

Optimus glared back at the Decepticon Leader, "You're not going nowhere near that Minicon, Megatron! If it's the last thing to do!" He declared, just before he and Megatron charged at each other again.

The battle was cut off once again when they heard someone screaming, they look up above to see Cyclonus falling straight for them while screaming and slammed his helm into the ground between them. Causing some dust clouds all over the place and had their arms covered their faces, after the clouds stops, they all lowered their arms to see Cyclonus was covered in scratches and got beaten.

"What in the..." Demolisher continued.

"...Allspark was that?" Hot Shot finished.

Cyclonus groan as he sat up on his knees, then looking up at the sky and held his arms out in surrender sign, "I yield, I yield! Not wanted your weird skill on me like you did to Starscream!"

" _What?_ " Optimus and Megatron thought, confusing of what Cyclonus was talking about.

Red Alert was too busy looking up at the sky where the helicopter Decepticon was falling from, he then saw something heading to their direction, "Someone's coming!"

They all look up where Red Alert looking at, they saw a figure flying down towards them. Cyclonus jolted in fright and ran up to Megatron and Demolisher before he hid behind them. They both look back at him in confused of what made him freak out like that, they look back up in the sky when the purple femme landing down on her feet and made a small bow.

Violetblade twirled around a bit and made a victory sign with her servo, "V!"

Everyone around the area was confused of why Cyclonus was defeated by a femme, she looked young like Hot Shot judging by her appearance. But Hot Shot, on the other side, who was wide eyed and jaw drop slightly when he look at the purple seeker femme, a slight blush were brought up to his face and couldn't stop staring at her.

" _Wow, she's pretty._ " Hot Shot thought.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on here? She's just a kid." Demolisher ask, looking confuse as he look at the young femme.

Megatron starting to wondering as well, but he noticed the sword she held in her right servo. He turn his helm to side at Demolisher. "Demolisher, bring that femme to me." He commanded to the tanker as he nodded and cracked his knuckles at her.

Violetblade smile, "Okay. I guess I can take you on, big guy."

The Autobots stared at her like she was insane or something, before Red Alert called her, "Young lady!" He called out to the violet femme as she looked back at him with a smile, "Don't worry about me, I already took down the other two without any scratches."

Optimus was surprised when she said it, normally they were in the war with the Decepticons with many of their comrades died by fighting to protect their own and trying. But this young femme doesn't seem back down from the fight, she said share the fight with their own sparks with another. Violetblade realized what she had said, her mind goes white and remembered the same girl in blue saying the same thing.

" _Seriously, who is that girl? Have I really met her before?_ " Violetblade ask herself in her own thoughts.

"Enough talk!" She look back at Demolisher who pointed his cannons on her, Violetblade regain herself as she drew up her blade in pride and smiled.

"Well, you may look big and everything but are you sure that you can beat me?" She questioned to the tanker Decepticon.

Demolisher growl in frustration at her, "Shut up! I don't care if you're a kid or not! I'm going to blast you!" He fired lasers at her.

"Hey, look out!" Hot Shot shouted for her.

But Violetblade smirked as the lasers were about to reach her, she disappeared out of thin air, surprising everyone in the area.

"Huh? Wha- what just happened? Where did she go?" He stammered, looking side to side to find the femme.

The Autobots, Megatron and Cyclonus were looking for a femme as well, but they caught on something right behind Demolisher.

Violetblade was right behind the tanker, started tapping his shoulder with her finger, "I'm right behind you."

Demolisher jolted and shouted in fright and surprised when he twirled around to face the purple femme when she was behind him.

Megatron's face was in shock when he saw that the femme was so fast, she disappeared from Demolisher's lasers at her and appeared right behind him. He yet understand why she defeated Cyclonus without getting a single scratch from him.

The Autobots, on the other side, shocked when they saw the femme just moved so fast that she dodged all of the lasers and went behind Demolisher's back.

" _S-So fast..._ " Red Alert thought in shock, staring at the mysterious young femme.

Demolisher was freaked out to find a femme was right behind him, and asked shakily, "H-How did the brat like you get behind me and dodged all of my lasers?"

Violetblade smirks, pointing her thumb on the other side. "Oh, just right over there when you fired at me." This makes the tanker Decepticon growl angrily.

Back with two Decepticons, the Decepticon Leader noticed the jet Decepticon wasn't with Cyclonus since he fought Violetblade. "Where is Starscream?" He asked sternly.

Cyclonus made a nervous look before he told his leader, "Uh, yeah... about Starscream... that femme defeated him too."

Megatron look at Cyclonus in a bit of shock, "What? She defeated Starscream as well?"

He nod quickly at him, "Yes sir! She moved so fast to dodged and block all of his attacks like they were nothing and he took many hits from her! And she even got a Minicon before us!"

Megatron look at him and grabbed his shoulder, "Excuse me? You both lost that Minicon to that femme?" He half screamed at him, making Cyclonus flinched and covering his arms to shield his face.

"B-But sir! She's too powerful for us to handle! There's no way we can take her down by force!" Cyclonus stammered.

Megatron growled and pushed him away, he then calmed himself down and look back at the battle between Demolisher and the mysterious young femme, if this is true, she might be a threat if she's against him and his army.

The tanker Decepticon was shaking in anger and frustration before he roared and charged at her. She jumped over him and landed her foot on his head before getting off, that made Demolisher fall over to the ground. Demolisher shook his helm off and look over his shoulder to see Violetblade's sword glowed purple and used Horizontal Square on his back.

Optimus and Megatron both gasps at her skill.

"Ow!" He cries out, thrown into Megatron's feet. Still have his back scarred by the marks she made, he look over his shoulder again to see Violetblade walking up to him and he turn on his back and held his servos out in surrender.

"Wait, no more! I give up!" He pleaded to her.

Violetblade frown, lowering her blade down, "Oh. Well, that was easy." She then grin and made a victory sign once again, "But I still won a third time anyway!"

Megatron growled at Demolisher for his cowardly, he then look at the Autobots who looked as shock as he was then look at the purple femme. He then turn to face his troops.

"Decepticons, retreat for now." Megatron commands, he took a last glance on the purple femme before they all warped away to their base, including Starscream who was struggling to his feet who warped as well.

Violetblade stared at the distance and scratch her finger to her cheek lightly, "That's strange, what's up with them?"

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard Sol's beeping, she turn to see her Minicon flying towards her and stops in front of her while floating in the air. "Sorry Sol, almost forgot about you." She apologize to him as he beeped to her saying, it's alright.

The Autobots gasps when they saw the Minicon with her, "Hey look! She's has a Minicon!" Hot Shot exclaimed as they nodded.

Violetblade sheated her sword back into its place, she about to turn to face the Autobts, another memory triggered as she gasped.

 _Memory_

 _All she saw was the room where that the purple haired girl and the other people she felt like she knew them from before, along with the blue haired girl and with black haired boy who started fighting on the other side by himself. And again, she couldn't see their faces when they're being covered in dark blurring._

 _End of Memory_

After the memory ends, she suddenly felt a pain like it stabbed her spark from the inside and she hold her servos to her chest in pain. The Autobots saw this and try to confront her.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked her.

No answer came to her, just before they went to confront her, Violetblade grabbed Sol over her arm and closer to her, she crouched down with her wings flicked up and shot into the air. The Autobots were shocked to see the purple femme just flew away from them suddenly.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Hot Shot called her.

But Violetblade's already in the air with Sol as she fly any further away and they disappeared into the distance.

On the ground, the Autobots stared at sky by her sudden pain and she flew away from them suddenly. Hotshot walked over to Optimus.

"What was that about?" He asked his leader as Optimus looked at Red Alert who shrugged and then tried to find the Minicon, but Hotshot remembered the Minicon was with that femme from before.

"But she already has a Minicon with her." He said as the two Autobots stared at Hotshot and then realized that the Minicon with her was _that_ Minicon they were looking for around this place.

"Well, we might wanna track her in case the Decepticons try to capture her." Optimus said as he looked at the two Autobots.

"Rad Alert, stay near the monitors and track her down. Once we reached her, we will warped there." Optimus said as the two nodded as they about to head back to the base.

But the Autobot Leader was in the deep thoughts when he saw Violetblade defeated Demolisher so easily without breaking a sweat, " _But something's off with her, I can't tell how she defeated three of Decepticons by herself. And that speed... that was more she handle with... Just who is she?_ " Optimus regained himself as he and his team warped away to their base.

Currently unaware of Violetblade had her new life as a Transformer with Sol as they continued regaining her memory.

And so, it had begun.

* * *

 _~Music: LiSA - ADAMAS~_

 _Taigi meibun ni shibirekirashita_

 _ **I got numb by the literal compsition of justic**_

 _Kujuu no yami to gou uzu no naka_

 _ **Within the bitterness of darkness and within the swirl of fate**_

 _Hajimari ni kodoku wa tsukimomo sa_

 _ **In the beginning the sorrow was just a indispensable part**_

 _Shimensoka demo kabe wo buchiyabure_

 _ **I'm being surrounded by enemies, even so I smash down the wall**_

 _Kitaihazure kazamuki kakimawase_

 _ **Stirring up a disappointed wind's direction**_

 _Kasoku shite yuku maguma no kodou_

 _ **It's accelerating, the throbbing of magma**_

 _Tashikamete susume_

 _ **I check to be sure and continue**_

 _Niyatsunita shinigami no yobu koe ga suru_

 _ **A smirking God of Death's calling voice is coming to me saying:**_

 _"Do you believe yourself?"_

 _ **"Do you believe yourself?"**_

 _Boku wa hajimatta eikou no goal wo mitai no sa_

 _ **I stared, I want to see the goal of glory after all**_

 _SHiNY SWORD MY DiAMOND_

 _ **SHiNY SWORD MY DiAMOND**_

 _Kanashimi to negai no kesshoutai ni_

 _ **To the crystal of sorrow and wishes,**_

 _Bokura shimei wo chikau sorezore no hikari wo mezashiteku_

 _ **We vow our messages awakening our lights**_

 _Nado datte tachiagatte boku wa kyou made kitanda_

 _ **Standing up over and over, I made it until today**_

 _It's TiME ikko no inori ga kakumei no kakushou_

 _ **It's TiME One prayer is, the positive proof of a revolution**_

 _Saa kagayake!_

 _ **Now shine!**_

* * *

 _And that's it! I finally finished! I asked FallRiver Prime to help me on this story but I finally finished! So I hope all of you enjoyed my story and see another. Until next time._


	2. CH 2: Wanted

_This story was written by me and FallRiver Prime_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Wanted**

 _~Music: LiSA - ADAMAS~ (Opening Theme)_

 **Autobot's Base**

The three kids and their Minicons arrived in the base after the school ended, only to found out Optimus and the two others already left when they get the Minicon signal. Carlos started complaining about it, "Man, they should've wait for us to get a call before they get the Minicon!"

Alexis get annoyed by it, "Oh stop your whining Carlos and please be nice for once." She said, casting a glare at him.

Before Rad could break up the fight between two of his friends, they heard the Warp Gate turn on, signaling the Autobots had return from the mission.

"Hey guys, Optimus, Red Alert and Hot Shot are back." Rad shouted as the two humans stopped arguing and saw the Autobots coming.

They all walk forward to them and greeted, "Hey guys, did you get the Minicon?" Rad asked.

Hot Shot was the first to answer. "Actually, we didn't."

"Aw man! Don't tell me the Cons got it!" Carlos yelled seriously, but Red Alert quickly told him, "No, not the Decepticons. That femme did."

The children looked at him confused, "What's a femme?" Alexis asked.

"Well, it's kinda like what you humans called female in your race. Mech is male, creators were parents, oh yeah and a sparkling is the child." Hot Shot explained to them.

"Not to mention, that femme used a skill we have never seen before. She didn't powerlink with the Minicon she had, but she did defeat Starscream, Cyclonus, and Demolisher by herself." Red Alert said, that earned a lot of looks from the kids as they stared at him dumbstruck.

"She took down Starscream, Cyclonus, and Demolisher all by herself?" Rad asked as Hot Shot nodded. "Yeah, and she's really fast too. We saw it right in front of us." A young Autobot said as Alexis was the next one to speak up. "So she's really that strong?" She asked as Red Alert nod.

"So where is she then? Isn't she suppose to be with you guys?" Alexis ask, searching for a femme.

Hot Shot felt uneasy, "Yeah about that... she flew away from us with the Minicon."

"What? Why?" Rad asked.

Red Alert stared to told them, "The femme holds her chest in pain, like she was having a spark pain or stressed from the battle."

The kids were feeling bad for Violetblade and her spark pain.

"I have a feeling we'll see her again sometime..." Optimus mutters himself.

 **Decepticon's Base**

Megatron was in deep thoughts after he saw a mysterious femme beat Demolisher with that strange skill she used on him, he watched the tanker Decepticon's back were treated by the Minicons and Cyclonus' wounds were treated as well from his battle with the femme. They all heard a footsteps heading to their directions and the Decepticons saw Starscream come by with scratches and the cross on his chest, he was struggle walking over his injuries from his last battle with the femme when she took him out with her Original Skill.

"Starscream, what happened to you?" Demolisher asked as he tried to hide his laughter. Starscream growled in frustration and let out a sigh. "That femme happened to me." He told him, the two Decepticons went pale when he mentions the femme.

"But it's not over yet, I'll get that femme if I have to." Starscream declared, gripping his servo onto

"Are you insane or stupid Starscream?!" Cyclonus cried out as he shook the seeker back and forth causing him to be dizzy. "You know how strong that femme is! She took you out with that weird skill from her sword!"

That snapped Starscream back to reality as he shook his helm back together and slapped his servos away before he glare at Cyclonus, "Shut up!" He snapped as an anime dust cloud appeared and the two brawled it out.

That caught Megatron's attention. "The femme did this to you Starscream?" He asked as the two stopped fighting while Starscream held the helicopter's cheeks and pinched them.

"Yes, why would you care?" He continued, pinching Cyclonus cheeks as he squealed before releasing them.

"Wasn't that the same femme that also took down Cyclonus and Demolisher?" He asked as the other two paled and their face went blue. They all nodded nervously.

Megatron stared at all three before he said to them, "Very well men, search for this femme that did this to you three."

The three looked at their leader like he was insane or something.

"Y-Yes Sir."

"And if you find this femme, we will warped there to her location." He said as the three went over to the monitors.

The Decepticon Leader, on the other side, was in deep thoughts about the purple femme and a smirk came to his face, " _This femme could be a useful soldier._ "

 **Elsewhere**

Violetblade landed in a forest on her foot, she panted slightly as she leaned against the rock on her back. She placed her servo on her chest again with her optics shuts tightly in pain, Sol started to confront her as he rubbed his small servo on her chest.

Violetblade look down at Sol and apologized to him, "Sorry for flying off so suddenly, it's just I felt a pain inside of my chest and it hurts so much." She rubbed it on her chest and Sol nuzzled her servo with his helm like a cat.

She smiled down at him and stroke his helm with her finger, as she began humming a song that seemed familiar to her, she continued humming it until she felt a drop on top of her helm. Just before she know, a heavy raindrops pouring down the surface, getting them wet.

"Great, now what?" Violetblade grumbles in annoyed.

Sol saw something ahead and beeped, pointing his finger at the distance. Violetblade looked to where her Minicon was pointing at, she saw a large cave for them to fit through.

"We should rest there for a while, until the storm is clear." Violetblade said as Sol agreed with her by beeping.

Violetblade ran into the large cave with Sol holding tight onto her shoulder, once they got inside, she leaned against the rock wall and rubbed her servo onto her chest once again, Sol jumped off her shoulder and sat next to her.

Sol then noticed the sword hanging by her side, he stared at the sword's hilt before touching it and looked up at his guardian. The beeping caught her attention as she look down at him and smiled.

"That sword seems important to me Sol, I don't know why but it just does." She told him before rubbing her chest and the pain went away in a second. Violetblade look down to see Sol was sleeping, she smiled at her Minicon again and stroking his helm softly like a mother do to her child.

Violetblade felt herself getting sleepy and began yawning, "Nighty time..." She said quietly and went back to sleep.

 **Autobot's Base**

Optimus was in the monitors while Hot Shot was in the training room in fighting poses by punching and kicking into the air and while he waits for Red Alert report on tracking the purple femme and her Minicon. He soon find himself thinking about that purple femme of how she got here on Earth and where she came from, he never seen her since the deadly long war with Megatron and the Decepticons and the Minicons' deflected from Cybertron in space. But he can see that she's neutral, but her sword strategy combining with speed without power-link with her Minicon she found before they do, she could be training with some kind of elite or someone else.

"Hey Optimus." He look down to see Rad, Carlos, Alexis along with their Minicons walk up to him.

"Is there something you three need?" The Autobot Leader asked them.

"Yeah maybe, just thinking about that girl who beat the Cons' butt except for Megatron and got the Minicon." Carlos said.

Optimus went back thinking about the purple femme, "Yes, but I kept thinking about her speed and sword stragety she had, like she was trained by the elite or someone else before or during the war."

"You think?" Rad said and Highwire beeping by it.

"Hey guys." They heard Hot Shot when he walking up to them, "What's all the reckons?" He questioned.

"Hey Hot Shot, we were just talking about that girl back when you guys saw her." Alexis told him.

The young Autobot blush at the mention of the purple femme, but he try to hold them back, "Yeah... what about her?" He asked, while try to force his voice calm.

"For what Optimus recall, you guys seen her beat Demolisher and Cyclonus by herself without any scratches on her or breaking a sweat." Rad replied.

Hot Shot caught what Rad said, "Yeah... now that you mention it, she did quite a best when she fought off the Cons all by herself." This earned a nod from his leader.

"And I hope we need to know about her once we find her..." Optimus mutters.

 **With Violetblade and Sol**

After an hour and a half later, Violetblade and Sol woke up when they heard the rain began to clear away and saw the sunlight through the clouds when they were parting away.

"Oh, the rain stopped while we were sleeping." Violetblade said as she look outside of the cave to see the clear blue sky.

"I'm okay now, Sol. Let's go." She said as she lowered her servo down and open her palm for him to jump in, her Minicon jumped into her servo and raised it up to her shoulder as Sol sat on it.

Violetblade stood up and went out of the cave, but she stops when both of them saw a colorful rainbow in the sky.

"Oh wow!" Violetblade exclaimed, awed to see the colorful rainbow she had ever seen in her whole life along with Sol.

The two of them stared at the rainbow for a while, Violetblade finally spoke up, "Okay, let's go." With this, her wings flicked up and flew up into the sky to the rocky mountains with Sol hanging onto to her tightly.

 **Decepticon's Base**

Starscream tapped the console while resting his helm in the palm of his servo before letting out a big yawn. Cyclonus was bored while searching for the femme and her Minicon and he dozed off and snored loud, making Starscream and Demolisher get annoyed by the sound of it. The alarm went on, causing Cyclonus to fall out of his chair and landed on the floor with a loud thud and was wide awake.

Demolisher looked up on the monitors to see two dots were moving and he rushed to the throne room to get their leader, "Megatron! We found their signals!"

"Excellent! Where are they?"

 **Autobot's Base**

The alarm went off when Red Alert found their signals. "Optimus, I detected their signals." He said as his leader came over along with Hot Shot. "Good, where are they?"

Red Alert shows them the location, "They're close to our base, if we can get to her faster before the Decepticons could."

Hot Shot bringing his fists up, "Well let's not just stand there, we need to get to her before the Cons could!" He shouted.

They all nod at the young Autobot as they warped to where she was.

 **Near the Base**

Violetblade flew over through above the sea while she laughed happily, she went down to look down on the reflection of herself and Sol. She lowered her servo down to went through the water, she feels the fresh over her metal servo making a small wave and took her servo off and flew up over the mountain and landed to the rocky floor with mountains around, both of them looked around the field.

"This place is in disaster." Violetblade said, earning by the beeping from Sol.

A twig snapping made both of them snap their helms to see the Decepticons she had defeated before.

Violetblade narrowed her optics at them and put her servos on her hips, "You guys again? Didn't I beat you three before? Well, expect for that big guy here with you."

Demolisher and Cyclonus went paled at this and Starscream growls in frustration from the memory of their last battle from the femme, Megatron look at them before looking back at her, "For what have I seen young lady is that you defeated three of my soldiers. But you can handle that Minicon you had to me." He gestured to the Minicon on her shoulder.

Violetblade glared at him and holding Sol close to her, "Why should I? What do you need Sol for? And I'm not handing him over by the likes of you!" She yelled at him while glared at the Decepticon Leader.

Megatron growled slightly under his breath, but he hold it down as he look at her, "But since you won't hand that Minicon over, I'll take you on in battle and see if you're up against me as well."

The Decepticons gasped at their leader's request, "But sir! Are you sure about this?" Demolisher exclaimed.

Megatron look back at the tanker with a glare, "Of course I am, Demolisher! Is there a problem?"

Demolisher shook his helm no to his leader, the seeker growled and spoke up, "Megatron! Let me be the one to fought her!"

He look over at Starscream with a stern look, "But you lost her from the last time you fought her, have you not mention it before?" The seeker growled in frustration and looked away, not saying anything.

Violetblade smirked proudly as she pulled out her sword and spun it in her hand before griping it tightly. With Sol jumping off her shoulder and find somewhere to hide but stayed close to Violetblade.

"Alright, if it's a challenge. Then I accept!" She declared as Megatron smirked and then balled up his fists to fight.

Cyclonus looked back and forth at their leader and the femme, before he asked his two comrades. "Hey, who's going to win? Megatron? Or that femme?"

Demolisher glared at his helicopter comrade. "Don't be ridiculous! Of course it's going to be Megatron!" He shouted, but he was nervous from the inside of his thoughts, " _I hope..._ " Starscream shook his helm. "My money's on the femme." He stated as the other two looked at the seeker like he was crazy.

Just before the two of them start the fight, a red beam shot into the ground between them.

"That's as far as you go, Megatron!" They all look up to see Autobots standing on top of the cliff, Megatron growled at Optimus' arrival.

Violetblade stared at them in wonder, before she quickly regonized them, "Hey! Aren't you the same guys I saw from before?" She exclaimed.

Hot Shot stared at her and try not to blush, "Uh, yeah... but it's not what it looks like! We're not the bad guys here, those guys you fought before are!" He called out to her, assuring to the Decepticons.

Megatron growled at the Autobot Leader, "Stay out of this, Prime! This is between me and this femme here!" He shouted at him before punching the ground and the rocks flew up and nearly hitting the Prime as the Autobots got their leader out of the fray.

Clenching his fists tightly, Hot Shot was the first to speak up. "We gotta help her!" He shouted, trying to break through the rocks. But they were met by the blasters at their faces by the Decepticons.

"You Autobots sit back if I were you." Cyclonus said.

Hot Shot growled at the helicopter, before he duck down when he fired a laser at him and punched his face. Causing the two other Decepticons pointed their blasters at him, but Optimus and Red Alert slammed into them.

Violetblade looked at the Autobots engaging with the Decepticons, before turning her attention back with Megatron who smirks at her.

"Shall we?"

Violetblade narrowed her optics at him and hold her sword up, Megatron smirk and pointed his gun up to shoot her with the laser. But Violetblade dashed over so fast in front of him as his optics widened when he looked at the femme that was front of him so fast.

" _How did she_ _-_ _?!_ " His thoughts were cut off when she thrusted her sword at him. He blocked her attack with his armored arm and used his other to punch her.

She dodged her helm on the other side from his punch at her face and parried his forearm armor up with her sword. Causing a sound waves over the place, including Optimus, Red Alert, Hot Shot, Starscream, Cyclonus and Demolisher were getting attention back to the two of them. Megatron was shocked for a while before he regained himself and pulled his gun up to shoot her.

Violetblade stood on her stance as Megatron shoot many lasers at her, she deflected and sliced up the blasts in half. She dashed onto him once again, making Megatron's optics widened in shock, before he could pulled back away from her, she swift her sword across his chest armor, Megatron stepped back away from her and look down at the sliced mark across his armor she made. Just before the Decepticon Leader look back for the battle, she unleashed her Vertical Square on him four times in the purple slash as it gust over the air making him slammed over to the rock wall.

On the other side, everyone had watch the entire battle of the purple femme and Megatron, but seeing her up against Megatron was so fast that they couldn't see her attacks and dodged all of his attacks.

Megatron grunted and pulled away from the rocks all around him, he glared at the femme who smiled at him with her sword up. He roared and went to attack her by charging, she swings around him and swings her sword on his back making him cry out in pain and fall onto the ground. The Decepticon Leader growled in anger and frustration as he stood up and turn around to face her, Violetblade's sword let out a purple glow as she stuck Megatron five times.

Demolisher had watched the femme use some kind of skill that she used on their leader, "W-What in the name of the Allspark is that?!"

Starscream quickly recognized the skill she used on his leader and scowled at the memory of his last defeat by the femme.

She sliced up the X mark another fives time and titled her body back then powered up her sword as she stuck the last hit on the middle of the cross, a purple flashes and the explosion gust around the area, making everyone holding their arms up to shield themselves. Megatron was thrown into the rocky cliff and the rocks were collasped on top of him. Everyone just stared motionless, they couldn't just believe what they had saw and that girl just defeated Megatron.

"No! This can't be happening!" Cyclonus exclaimed, abandoning his battle with Red Alert as he rushed over to his leader along with Starscream retreating his battle from Optimus.

"Megatron!" Demolisher cried out, retreating his battle from Hot Shot, who was still shocked to see the femme just defeated Megatron with that strange skill she had.

Optimus stared at the rocks where Megatron was defeated and then look back at the purple femme, "Who is she anyways?" He asked in curiously.

The three Decepticons reaches to the rocks that used to collapsed on Megatron, "Sir! Are you alright?" Starscream called out to him.

Megatron groans as he pushed the rocks off of him, he panted slightly and looked down to see his chest scarred with eleven hits forming an X from her Original Skill like Starscream had before.

Violetblade swings her sword down through the air, "Anyone else?" She asked, getting the other three attention back to her before making a glare at them as she pointed her sword at them.

Megatron glare daggers at her while through his panting, "Retreat for now!" He called, before they all warped away to their base.

The Autobots stared at where the Decepticon all warped away, before they look back at the purple femme. Hot Shot walking forward behind her carefully, "Hey, you alright?" He asked her, but no answer came from Violetblade, until she was swaying back and forth and fell back with her sword dropped into the ground.

The young Autobot gasp and rushed in and catch her in time before she hits the ground, he sigh in relief to see the femme was okay and heard Red Alert went up to check on her. He looked over her and sigh, "She's fine, she just needs to refuel and rest."

Hot Shot nodded but not looking away, he got up and felt Violetblade snuggle into his arms and making noises while she was asleep so peacefully. Optimus and Red Alert stared at Violetblade and then Hot Shot who was blushing mad like a tomato.

A beeping noises get their attention, they looked around to see Sol was pulling Violetblade's sword to get closer to them by the hilt. Optimus went over and picked up the sword for them, the sword was slightly light for a femme but she was fast along with her sword in the battle.

The Autobot Leader look down at Sol, "Come with us, we can take your friend to our base so she can rest there. And there are the other Minicons with us too for you to stay."

Sol stared at him for a while, until Sparkplug, Longarm and Jolt came out of their owners and running in front of him. They beeped at him to convince they're the Autobots who kept them safe from the Decepticons to prevent to be their slaves for power. The jet stared at the Minicons and he beeped, agreeing to come with them.

Optimus nod and turn around to face his team, "Let's head back." He said as they all went back to their base.

 **Decepticon Base**

Megatron remembered from his battle with Violetblade as his wounds were treated by the Minicons, including the cross on his chest.

"Sir, are you going to be okay?" The tanker asked his leader nervously as the Minicons finished reparing him and left.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'd never thought she stood up against me as well, even with that strange skill." He said as he reclines back into his throne.

The three of them stared at their leader when he's been deep in thoughts about the purple femme had defeated him and they began to muttering at each other.

"Hey, is it possible for that kid to beat all of us, including the Decepticons?" Cyclonus asked his comrades nervously.

"Don't ask me! She took down all three of us including Megatron as well!" Demolisher yelled at him, but quietly so Megatron couldn't hear.

"Well don't blame me, she was too fast for us when we fought her, so it could be possible for her to see our attacks!" Starscream said, "But maybe she was trained by an elite or somebot before the war or so."

But then they heard Megatron said that made their Energon run cold, "That femme... she could be a use to us." He said as the other Decepticons paled when he said that, Demolisher objected, "But Megatron! That femme is too strong and fast for us, even if we tried to get close to her she would still attack us!"

Megatron growled at Demolisher as he paled even more before backing away with the other Decepticons.

"Yes, I do want her for my army to take down the Autobots." He then glare daggers at the tanker, "Or do you have any problems with that?" Demolisher shook his helm quickly at him.

"Well, that settles my decision, I'll make her as my top lieutenant." He said, making the Decepticons gasps once again.

"You can't be serious, Megatron!" Starscream argued, stood up on his feet.

Megatron faced Starscream, "Is that a problem, Starscream?" He asked with a hint of anger, making the seeker growled under his breath and made a small mutter 'no'.

The helicopter was nervous and stepping forward, "But the Autobots already got that kid with them, so we can't have her on our side if she has their symbol." Cyclonus told his leader.

Megatron looks at Cyclonus, "You're right. If you three find her, I want you to bring her to me immediately." He said, making the two Decepticons paled. "And do not question me again! We must have that femme on our side." Demolisher and Cyclonus both nodding nervously before went back to

Starscream, on the other side, muttering himself, "Grr... I cannot allow that femme went through and gets away with it..."

* * *

 _It's finally done! Forgive me for taking so long, I'm having trouble writing this chapter and I changed it. And I got three faves! So onto the next chapter!_


	3. CH 3: New Comrade

_This story was written by me and Fallriver-Prime_

 _Sword Art Online crossover with Transformers Armada series, first Unicron Trilogy_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: New Comrade**

 _~Music: LiSA - ADAMAS~ (Opening Theme)_

 _All Violetblade saw was a small island with flowers and a huge tree in the middle a bit of dark and fogging around, she saw a familiar blue haired girl landed onto the surface with her wings vanished and start looking around like she was looking for someone, even thought she can't even see her face since it's too blurring once again._

 _"Yuuki!" She called out, while she was running around and climbed over the giant tree root to give her enough to see at the top, "Yuuki!" The girl called out once again and looking around to see the person. The sunlight came making a light cast over behind her and she turned around to find the purple haired girl that looked familiar to her as the fog began to clear away._

 _The purple haired girl turn around to face her with a smile, "_..." Violetblade couldn't hear what she said to the other girl's name when everything went white._

Violetblade gasped out slightly, finding herself laying down in the soft surface and sat up straight in the berth while panting slightly. She placed a servo on her forehead, trying to remember a girl that she felt like she knew not so long ago.

" _That girl... I can't remember her name... but why?_ " She thought.

As Violetblade had her deep thoughts in, she realized something is missing before she gasp out slowly "My sword!" She shouted, jumping off the berth and look side to side around the room, "My sword! Oh, where is it?"

Violetblade continuing looking around the room for her sword, until she spotted it right in the left corner. she sigh in relief before she went over to her sword and picked it up by its sleath and placed it on her side.

"Where's Sol?" She asked herself, before she left the room to look for her Minicon.

Sol was with Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor when they started beeping at each other like they were talking. Rad, Carlos and Alexis were there watching them talking to each other.

"Sol, there you are!" They heard a voice behind the Minicons before Sol was picked up, turned out it was a purple femme, "I've been looking all over for you!"

Sol beeped in excitement to see that his guardian was okay as Violetblade smiled at him, "You worry too much Sol, I'm fine now and I'm right here with you." She said to him as she sets him down on the floor.

"Um, excuse me?" She heard a voice calling out to her and looked down to see the three kids and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Violetblade, what are your names?" She asked with a smile as they nervously introduced themselves.

"I'm Rad."

"I'm Carlos."

"I'm Alexis."

She nod at their names and saw Highwire, Sureshock and Grindow was with them. Her optics lit up with sparkles by this, "AWWW! You guys are so cute!" Violetblade squealed at them and without warning, she hugged Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor in full of embrace like a child hugging a teddy bear.

The kids see the Minicons were squirming in her tight grasp, Rad called out at her "Hey, stop! You're squeezing them too hard!"

Violetblade realized what she was doing and lossened her arms around the Minicons, "Sorry about that." She apologized to them, the Minicons beeped to her saying it was okay and Alexis walked up to her.

"Looks like those Minicons like you a lot, Violetblade." She replied as Violetblade giggled before she bend down to their heights and let the Minicons leap off her arms.

"But hey, I haven't introduce them for you." Rad said as he began introducing the three Minicons, "This is Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor here."

Violetblade smiled at the three Minicons, "It's nice to meet you, little guys." She greeted and they beeped by greeting back, Sol walking up to them and they beeping like chatting for a while. She then look down at the kids and asked them, "But explain to me of what am I doing here?"

They were about to explain to her, when Hot Shot stepped into the room, "Hey guys, how are you doing?" He then noticed Violetblade was here with the kids and the Minicons, he blushed when he stared at her, but he holds it back, "Oh... h-hey, I'm surprised you woke up." He said shyly.

Violetblade blinks, "Oh... it's you. From before."

The young Autobot stiff for a bit and calm his voice down by introducing himself to her, "Y-Yeah... I'm Hot Shot, what's yours?"

The purple femme stared at him for a while before she smile brightly at him, "I'm Violetblade, it's nice to meet you, Hot Shot."

Hot Shot nearly blushed out of cover, but he regained himself and replied to her, "You're about to meet Optimus after you woke up. He's in the monitor room with Red Alert,

Violetblade cocked her head in confused, "Who?"

Rad told her, "Optimus Prime is their leader of the Autobots. They've been fighting for peace and protecting us as humans around here."

Violetblade nod in understanding as she followed Hot Shot along with the Minicons and the kids with Sol on her shoulder. They walked into the hallway as they reached to the door that leads to the monitor room.

"We're here." Carlos replied before they enter the monitor room.

Violetblade looked around in amazed when she saw the room was filled with monitors and she saw two bots in there standing at the monitor screens. The blue and red bot turned his head around to see the kids, Hot Shot and the other Minicons in the room, until he noticed the purple femme was with them and went over to her.

"It's good to see you're awake after your battle with Megatron," Optimus spoke as he was about to introduce himself to her, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, but since our human friends here told you that. What is your name, young one?"

She stared at the Autobot Leader, "Um... it's Violetblade." She introduced herself nervously.

Optimus nodded his head and acknowledged the name and Violetblade made an apologize to them, "I'm sorry for running away, my chest hurts so much and I just fly off."

Red Alert heard that and walked up to scan her, she was confused of what the doctor was doing before he finished the scan, "Hmm, so when you said that your spark hurts, you must've put a lot of stress or you haven't refueled on Energon."

"What's Energon?"

"It's our lifeblood and fuel to our kind." Hot Shot told her as he handed her a cube, Violetblade took it from his servo and stared at the glowing blue liquid in wonder before she took a small sip on it. After she drank it, her mouth hanging with her cheeks in a bit of blush at the taste, "Mmmm! It's yummy!" She exclaimed before she took more drink from it a little.

Optimus chuckles a bit at her action, "Here's one for your Minicon too." He said and handed a small Energon cube to Sol, the jet beeped in accepted before he took the small Energon and drink it.

Violetblade was enjoying the taste of Energon, before she looks at Red Alert, "Sorry. I didn't catch your name before."

He shook his head, "There's no need for that, my name is Red Alert." He introduced himself to Violetblade as she smiled and then introduced herself to the medic as well. "I'm Violetblade. Nice to meet you, Red Alert." She said before he injected a syringe into her arm and she yelped.

"Ouch!" She cries out and Red Alert pulled a syringe out after he was finished, Violetblade rubbed her arm and look back at him, "What did you just injected me with?"

"A medicine, so you don't get any viruses you had." Red Alert told her, before asking her a question, "But first, when did you arrive on Earth and how?"

That earned a blank face from her like she didn't know when or how she got there and she lowered her head down a bit, "I'm sorry, I can't remember..." She replied quietly, Hot Shot felt his spark clench up in pain when he saw her sad.

"Why can't you remember? And what do you mean?" Optimus asked her, wondering of what she meant.

Violetblade started explain to them why, "Everything in my life, I cannot remember." She told them sadly, "I can't remember who I am, of what kind of person I am, even all the battles I fought or some other people I know."

"W-What are you talking about, Violet?" Alexis said, looking at her in confused. "You were kidding, right?"

She shook her head at her sadly and continued, "After I got here, my memories were shattered."

Everyone in the room goes silent after she told them why.

"Oh man..." Carlos mutters, feeling sorry for Violetblade and her memory loss.

Hot shot felt very guilty for Violetblade and then clasped her servo in his. "Don't worry, we'll help you get your memory back I promise." He promised her as her vision went white with another memory triggered.

 _Memory_

 _"No matter what, I promise that you will make it." A blue haired girl promised her as she smiled._

 _End of Memory_

Hot Shot almost jumped when he felt a tear hit on his servo, he looked at Violetblade had tears falling out. Everyone were staring at her crying in concerned, "Violet?" Hot Shot muttered softly to her.

Violetblade realized she was crying and began wiping the tears away with her servos, after she cleared them away, she look back at the Autobots, humans and Minicon stared at her in concerned and apologized to them with her helm down, "I'm sorry, guys."

Rad try to cheer her up, "Don't worry about it, you can still remember all times the sooner you get your memory back." He said to her.

Violetblade looks at Rad and slowly nod at him a bit. "Hm-hm."

Sol stared to confront her as he flies up to her shoulder and rubbed his helm onto her cheek. She smiled at him for cheering her up and stroke his helm gently again, making him purring. But the question came to her mind before she asked them seriously, "But at least you guys can explain to me of why are they after Sol? Why did they wanted him so badly?"

Optimus stepped up and explained everything to Violetblade as her optics widened at the whole war and the Minicons as slaves. "You guys are in the war? For how long?"

"Four million years."

Violetblade jaw-drop at how many years it's been for a long deadly war. "That long? Will it ever end?" She asked as she clenches her fist so hard that she could dug her fingers in. She heard other chirps and beeps before turning her attention to Sparkplug, Jolt and Longarm when they came inside the room.

"Awww! Your Minicons are so cute." She cooed before she bends down and start petting them on their helms. It made them let out some beeping start like purring and they leaned against her touch like a kitten.

Hot Shot blushed even harder and then spoke up about the Decepticons using the Minicons as weapons for slaves and power.

"No way!" Violetblade exclaimed before hugging Sol close to her, "They're just innocent! Why can't they see that maybe instead of using them as weapons and tools to their cause?!" She shouted.

Hot Shot then changed the subject, "But we Autobots are trying to help the Minicons free and we power-link with them to get stronger and help."

Violetblade frowns and denies it, "But I'm not going to power-link with Sol, besides I'm fine with just my sword." She said and look back at Sol, before smiling at him, "Right?" The Minicon stared at her like she cared for him like a friend and not as a weapon before he beeped in agreement with her.

Optimus was surprised to see Violetblade treat Sol as well as the other Minicons and was seemed to be very protective, "I understand your feelings, but there are sometimes where you may need to power-link when you feel like you're in danger of some sort." He explained to the purple femme.

But Violetblade wasn't too sure to power-link with Sol, she didn't want him to be involved into any battles. She didn't say any word by denying to power-link with Sol and asked the leader a question. "Can you take me to the training room where I can show you my sword skills?"

Optimus nodded as he leads her to the training along with the others following them. As they all made it to the training room, Violetblade stood in the training room with the large metal piece leaning against the wall. The three Autobots, the other humans and the Minicons were watching her from behind including Sol when he was told to stay with them.

Violetblade pulled out her sword and stare down at it for a while, " _This skill this time, huh?_ " She thought as she looked onto the metal. The familiar purple glow of the sword signaled her to use the eleven hit combo and let out a cry before stabbing the metal five times to the top right to the bottom left and repeated the same thing like she did to the other, Optimus, Hot Shot, Red Alert along with Rad, Carlos, Alexis and the other Minicons had watched in amazed to see how fast the attack was and they couldn't see the blade for something to move that fast. Violetblade pulls her sword back and then finished it up with the last hit on the middle of it by stabbing it, making a huge explosion around the room and made the others to cover themselves with their arms shielding them.

The explosion died down as everyone lowered their arms down to see her blade stabbed through the metal with the cross she made. Everyone's faces were shock and surprised by this.

"Yeesh... she's really strong." Hot Shot muttered.

Violetblade froze there with her sword stabbed though the metal before pulling it up and stared at the metal piece with the cross formed she made, she then stared down at her sword when she held it up a bit. " _This skill... Have I really know this one before?_ "

"That was amazing, Violet!" Violetblade heard Rad called out behind her when she turned around to see him walk over to her along with Carlos and Alexis. "I didn't know you could use that kind of skill like that!"

"But really, that was awesome! I mean, totally rock!" Carlos beamed with delight.

Violetblade blinks and then laughed a bit while blushing, "Oh jeez... thanks guys..."

"But anyways, where did you learn to how do that kind of skill like that?" Rad asked her a question, Violetblade thought deep until the next memory came to her as she gasps slightly.

 _Memory_

 _She saw herself used the skill like she had into the boulder making a cross before stabbed with the last hit before the boulder to burst out into blue pixels. The girl stood up back to her stance before she smiled and stared down at her blade._

 _"I'll call it... Mother's Rosario."_

 _Memory Ends_

Violetblade shook her head off after the memory had ended before she frowned and sheathed her sword back. She then look down at Rad, "I'm sorry Rad, but what you questioned about that skill I used... the memory just came to me."

The others look shocked when she said it and Alexis asked her, "Really? What do you remember?"

She looks at Alexis and told her, "I remember the name of my Original Sword Skill, Mother's Rosario. I think that's what it's called..." She muttered at the last part.

Optimus' eyebrow raised up at the name, "Original Sword Skill... I have never heard of that." He mutters.

"It's not the skill that you practiced, it's the skill that you made it your own. I remember I made this skill and wield it." Violetblade told him as she caught another thought came to her mind, "Oh yeah, and it has 11 hits on other enemies like I did to those two before." She was assuring to Megatron and Starscream.

"No way! 11 hits?!" Carlos exclaimed in surprised.

"Uh... yeah, I think it does." Violetblade spoke uneasy at her memory received, Red Alert noticed her look before Carlos could ask her more questions, he interrupted their conversation, "I think that's enough for now." The medic said before he looks at Hot Shot, "Hot Shot, can you and the kids give Violetblade a tour around our base?"

Hot Shot nearly jumped out a bit, "M-Me?" He stammered.

Violetblade's optics glittered with stars and shine at this, "Really?! Oh, I can't wait! Let's go, Hot Shot!" With this, she grabbed Hot Shot's servo, getting him by surprised and found himself get pulled by the femme that ran out of the training room into the hallway.

"H-Hey! Violet!" Hot Shot cried out when he was pulled by the femme through the hallway.

The kids had watch them running through the hallway, "Wait up guys!" Rad called out to them and start running after them with Carlos, Alexis, Highwire, Sureshock, Grindor and Sol behind him.

Optimus and Red Alert watched them running to the right side of the hallway before the leader looked onto the metal piece with the cross on it. He continued to stare at it for a while and then look back at the hallway where the others had left, kept thinking about Violetblade.

"There is something strange with that girl..." He muttered. Red Alert nodded with his leader and then walked out of the training room to the monitors to find the Minicons.

 **With Violetblade**

Violetblade runs through the hallway, still holding Hot Shot's servo, "Violet! Slow down! You don't even know where you're going!" Hot Shot shouted.

Violetblade realized what she was doing before she stops and let go of Hot Shot's servo, she then laughs nervously and rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry, it kinda slips my mind after I got so excited to be around here." She said while laughing nervously as Hot Shot blushes slightly and looked away.

"Hot Shot! Violet!" They both heard Carlos called out from behind them and they saw the three humans and Minicons caught up to them. They all panted in exhausted after the long running before Carlos pouts and yelled at them, "Jeez! You guys try not to get ahead of us! And I mean it!"

Violetblade raised her servos up and stared to apologizing to them with a bit of sweat-drop, "Sorry, that was my fault. I got so excited all of this." She then heard a beeping from Sol as she apologized to him too. "And sorry to you too, Sol. It was my bad alright..." She said sheepish.

They all laughed a bit before Alexis spoke up, "Okay, if that's over. Let's show you around the base here." Violetblade nods at her and they continuing the tour.

Hot Shot and the kids shows her around the base, which amazed Violetblade and found herself by looking and moving around the place during the tour.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" She exclaimed while looking and moving around the place when they're passed by. Hot Shot felt his spark warm up at the sight of Violetblade's smiling, just until she noticed the Minicon panel was there and went closer to it, "Hey... isn't that the same one that I found Sol? It looks a same." She asked wondering.

Hot Shot snapped out of his thoughts and nod at her, "Yeah, that one we found is in Antarctic. It got stuck in the ice wall but we got it anyway before Starscream could."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Violetblade exclaimed, before she stared down at the Minicon panel, "But... why is this one still sleeping and not waking up like the rest you had?"

"Don't ask me, we're all wondering as well." Hot Shot said as Violetblade took a closer look at the panel to see it flashes light and stopped by a second.

She frowned by it before she went back to the others and leave the Minicon be.

They showed her to the Warp Gate room as Rad started explaining to her, "This is the Warp Gate, it's where ever we get the Minicon signal once they awakens and the Autobots warped to their coordinates somewhere here on Earth."

"For how many?" She asked them.

"Thousands of them." Alexis answered.

Violetblade lets out a yell of surprised, "No way! Thousands!? Man, that's gonna take forever to collected them back!" She said.

Hot Shot turns around to face her, "But we have a lot of Minicons to save, that's why we're doing this before the Decepticons get them." He told her.

Violetblade stared at Hot Shot, understanding what he meant, "Yeah. I understand that."

Carlos groans, "I hate to break it to you guys, but we can get going already?"

"Yeb, onto the next one." Rad said.

Hours had passed during the tour for Violetblade to get things interesting until the sun goes down to night.

Violetblade laughed, she had a lot of fun around here by just looking around the base.

"Thanks so much for showing me around here guys, it was pretty cool." Violetblade said.

"It's no problem, Violet. But it's nice having you here like you've enjoyed yourself." Hot Shot said.

Violetblade stared at him for a while, before she smiles at him, "Yeah, I guess. And thanks again, Hot Shot."

This made Hot Shot blush at her words, "Y-Yeah... you're welcome." He stammered, only Alexis noticed at his strange behavior towards Violetblade.

"Anyways, let's head back to see Optimus." Rad said, getting a nod an agree from the others.

Everyone went back to the med bay to see Optimus was there along with Red Alert who came inside the room.

"Welcome back, I trust that you had a good tour?" Optimus commented.

"Yeah! Your base is so amazing around here!" Violetblade said with her optics glittered.

Optimus chuckles at her brightness type, before his face turn serious all of the suddenly, caught Violetblade off guard, "But since you already know why the Decepticons are after your friend and so as the Minicons.

Violetblade stared up at the leader, it's true the Decepticons used the Minicons as tools for the lust of power and the Minicons know they should avoided the war by warped away somewhere else away from Cybertron. She couldn't let that happen to Sol or any Minicons to be their slaves.

She looked at Optimus with a stern face, "No." She spoke up more seriously, causing the leader and the others to listen, "I'm going to stay and fight for all of you and that includes here on this planet. But if you don't mind that I'd like to ask you something," She said, making the leader started at her, "I'd like to join up with you guys."

Everyone in the room goes silence after what she had said as Optimus spoke, "Very well then. For now on, you will be a new member of the Autobots."

The purple femme's face grew into smile and nod, "Thank you. But as long as I'm with you guys, I promise we will end this war no matter what the cost is, even we can save the Minicons from the Decepticons."

The leader nod, within a seconds, an Autobot insignia appeared on her both of arms of armor, signing her as a new member of the Autobots.

Optimus smiled under his mask and made a speech, "Let me introduce you to Violetblade, the new member of the Autobots." He announced as Red Alert and Hot Shot smiled for their new comrade in their team.

Rad, Carlos and Alexis clapped for her along with the Minicons who were beeping for Violetblade, "Congratulations, Violet. Welcome aboard." Rad replied.

She smiles before making a victory sign with her fingers.

 _And so Violetblade as a new member of the Autobots will brought peace to the transformers, but her memories were gone since she arrived here on Earth and we all promised to help her to regain her memories back. This is her first journey with the Autobots._

* * *

 _Here it is, chapter 3! Sorry for the wait everyone, I was struggling of what's next of the sentences and I get a help from another author and the author didn't response for three days until I found out what happened, not the author but her sibling but I don't want to tell you all what happen. Anyways, onto the next chapter, The First Step and another is Carnival after the another chapter._

 _Oh, and about the Christmas Special. I will do it for next year in the future once I completed some other chapters._


	4. CH 4: The First Step

_This story was written by me and FallRiver-Prime_

 _Sword Art Online crossover with Transformers Armada series, first Unicron Trilogy_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The First Step**

 _~Music: LiSA - ADAMAS~ (Opening Theme)_

A few days had passed after Violetblade's arrival and joining up with the Autobots, she was given a jet form due from the Transformers race of transforming into cars, trucks, and all kind of vehicles they can scan on Earth. She was getting used to the transformation from robot mode into the jet mode and was having fun flying around the skies, yet she sometimes transform either in jet mode or in robot mode since she was in the sky by flying around.

But yet... she felt like she haven't been in the outside world. Even the cybertronians like the Autobots she's been joined up with avoided from being spotted by humans but only Rad, Carlos and Alexis since their first met.

Violetblade walk down the hallway to train with her sword in the training room, but she heard the laser shooting. She scooted closer to the door to see Hot Shot was target practice with his gun shooting at the target he's aiming at.

Violetblade had watch him finished training with laser gun and came inside the room to greet him, "Hey Hot Shot!"

Hot Shot nearly jumped when he heard Violetblade and spun around to see her in the room as he blushes slightly, "H-Hey Violet, w-what are you doing here?"

Violetblade then smiled at him, "Well I came here to have training with my sword, but I didn't expecting you to be here before me." She said as Hot Shot blushed even more.

"Uh, yeah... just to practice shooting that's all." He replied shyly.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" They both heard Rad's voice and they turn to see him came with Alexis and Carlos.

"Oh hey guys. I came here to have training with my sword, but turned out Hot Shot just got here before me." Violetblade said with a smile.

"Training, huh? Must've working hard on it, Hot Shot." Rad said with Highwire beeping in response.

The blush faded from his cheeks as Hot Shot regained himself from the others and holding his gun up, "Yeb, totally working on it. Watch this." The target lowered down for Hot Shot as he aimed his gun at the target again and shoots many lasers at the middle but barely missed it just outside of the target.

"Nice shot!" Carlos exclaims, making Hot Shot grinning.

But Violetblade on the other side, just stared at the gun Hot Shot used when he shoots at the target practice, though she felt like she never used guns before, "Um..."

Hot Shot noticed at her expression, "Something wrong, Violet?"

"Uh, yeah... Clearly I can only remember using my sword in the battle but not some other weapons I used." She spoke nervously.

Alexis stared up at her, understanding of what Violetblade was mean, "You mean you have a lot of swords fighting?"

Violetblade lightly scratches her cheek with her finger, "Yeb... that's the point."

Hot Shot walk over to her, "I'll teach you how to shoot with guns."

Violetblade looking over at him, "You can?" She asked him.

Hot Shot then smiled, "Of course, though I used laser guns during the war against the Cons we fought. And some others with us too.

"I've never tried with it before... but I'll do it." Violetblade said.

Hot Shot gave her his gun and then held her hands to where they should be at the next target when it's lowered down for the next person.

"Ok, first place your hand here." He said before placing it underneath the barrel to steady it.

"Next, let your other optic open. It's best to shoot with both optics." He said as she opened her other optic and then he settled her other servo over the trigger and then set his servos on her shoulders.

"Relax your shoulders, take a deep intake and pull the trigger."

Violetblade did as he said as she pulled the trigger and let the laser fly at the target which got the bulls eye.

"You got it!" Rad said.

Violetblade just stared at the hole in the middle of the target before she turns around at Hot Shot with the huge grin, "Thanks!" She said as she hugged him.

Hot Shot blushes at the hug, but he hugged her back. "Uh... sure, it's no problem..." He stammered.

"Hey nice shot, Violet!" Alexis said with Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor beeping like they're cheering for her.

Violetblade giggles while hugging the young Autobot, until they heard the alarm around the base, "What's going on?" Violetblade asked them.

Hot Shot stared up at the alarm and then back to Violetblade, "A new Minicon has woken up, let's head to the command room."

They all ran to the command room where Optimus and Red Alert was already in the room before them, "Good you all came along with Violetblade." Optimus said.

"Thanks, but how are we suppose to find the Minicons if they're somewhere around here before the Cons do?" Violetblade asked them.

Optimus look over at her, "Don't worry, we'll located the Minicon so the computer will tell us where it was." The leader then glances at the medic, "Red Alert, show us where the location of the Minicon." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Red Alert said, typing on the keyboard before the screen on the computer shows them the picture of the grass with huge mountains around the fields.

"Oh." Violetblade said.

"Look, it's those mountains with grass around them. And it's pretty." Alexis said, enjoying the view of the picture of the mountains along with Grindor beeping.

"Alright, Autobots move out!" Optimus said earning a nods from Red Alert and Hot Shot. Violetblade on the other side, getting used of the mission since her arrival and beat all of the Decepticons.

Optimus, Hot Shot, Red Alert and Violetblade went into the elevator as it opens up for them to enter and waiting for Rad, Alexis and Carlos along with their Minicons. But the square floors that that stepped on glowed and turned their clothes into an orange suit with the Autobot symbol on the back.

Violetblade jaw-drop in surprise, "What just happen?"

Red Alert smiles, "I made these suits for them, just in case if they need protection." He explained to her.

"Oh."

Everyone were all together in the elevator as it closes the door and moving down for them to the Warp Gate room. Once they all got there, the Autobots transformed into the vehicle modes, much to Violetblade's confusion.

Rad, Alexis, Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor climbed onto Optimus, only Carlos was left out when he noticed Violetblade's confusion, "Hey Violet, aren't you going to transform in your jet mode? Optimus and the other two have their vehicle mode for the Warp Gate until they get to the Minicon."

"Uh, right." She replied before she transformed into a jet.

The Space Bridge opens with the diagram of the location, "Launch!" Optimus called as his body glowed and transported into the portal, much to Violetblade's surprised before Hot Shot and Red Alert transported at the same time. Violetblade felt her body feels weird, without knowing, she got transported into the portal of the exact location.

 **Decepticon's Base**

The alarm went off from the Minicon's signal as Demolisher called Megatron, "Megatron, we detected the Minicon's signal."

Megatron only smile, "Excellent, if this femme was there with the Autobots. I am going to offer her." This made the two other Decepticon went paled.

But Starscream on the other side, growled at this, _"Sure, if that femme was truly with the Autobots, I will show her not to underestimated me."_

* * *

They all arrived on the grassy mountains as Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor jumped off from Optimus before they all transformed back into their robot modes.

Violetblade began to looked around the area, "So this is where the Minicon is right now?"

Hot Shot went over to her, "Yeah, it could be near us or so."

"Hang on, I'm getting the exact location of the Minicon." Alexis said, types on her phone and recieved a signal. "Found it! It's in the other side of the mountains where some of those rocks were!"

"Good work, Alexis. We don't know if the Decepticons were already there or not." Optimus said.

But until they heard something right in front of them just a few meters. "They're coming." Red Alert said with a stern.

The Decepticons were seen to be warped to the same location like they are, until they saw the purple femme was with the enemy now as Starscream growled under his breath, "Her again?"

Megatron smirks, "Well, looks like the Autobots recruited the femme. If you want to change your mind, join us and be my top lieutenant for my empire since you defeated me. So what do you say?"

"Mmm... Yeah, I don't think so."

"What?"

"I'm fine where I am with my friends." Violetblade gestured to her new friends before the Autobots smiled at her and to their relief.

Megatron growled and galled his fists up, "Well then, if you won't join. I'll make you!"

"H-Hey Megatron, sir... you're not planning about fighting her again, are you?" Demolisher asked him nervously. The leader swifted his head around to growled out at him, making the tanker flinches.

"You know what to do, Violet." Hot Shot whispered to her.

Violetblade nod and she whispers back, "I'm on it."

"Leader-1, power-link!" Megatron called when his Minicon Leader-1 appeared and attached to his cannon. Then the cannon pointed on the right side of his hip.

"Hey, isn't that the Minicon?" Violetblade asked in surprise.

Optimus nodding at her, "Yes, Megatron have that Minicon first after we arrived here on Earth to save the kids and the Minicons. This is the Decepticon's purpose to gain the Minicon's power." This made Violetblade made for using them as tools of destruction.

"Now then, shall we continued?" Megatron smiled and then firing lasers at them, Optimus spun around and bends down to shield the kids and the Minicons from getting the blast into them. Hot Shot, Red Alert and Violetblade

The Decepticon Leader still continuing firing at the Autobots and shifted his head over his shoulder at Demolisher and Cyclonus, "You two, go get that Minicon and make sure there won't be any Autobots come near it."

"Yes sir!" The two of the saluted before they transformed into tanker and helicopter and went to the location of the Minicon.

Hot Shot then saw them went after for the Minicon panel through Megatron's shooting lasers at them, "They're getting away!" He shouted.

Optimus still shielding the humans and their Minicons and saw the two Decepticons going after the Minicon before he glances back at two Autobots, "Red Alert, Hot Shot! Get in position!"

"Yes sir!" They both said before they power-linked with Longarm and Jolt, Hot Shot's back wheel spins and position up above his head as his goggles down over his optics and Red Alert's gun popped out and he grabs it.

"Optimus Super Mode!" Optimus called as he transformed. His feet became hands before it rotate his legs into arms and his head ducked down. The truck cargo opened before it changes into legs and connected with Optimus together as his head pop out.

Violetblade just stared at the weapons that Hot Shot and Red Alert had after power-linking with their Minicons and Optimus transformed into his super mode, "Whoa..." She muttered in amazement.

Optimus then glances down at Rad, Carlos, Alexis and their other Minicons, "You kids will go get to the Minicon along with Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor." He ordered, when he looks at Violetblade, "Violetblade, you will accompiny with them. Make sure they are safe."

Violetblade snaps of her shock and nod, "Leave it to me!" She said as she ran out along with the others with her for the Minicon.

Megatron saw them of what they were going to do and growled, "Not for long." He said before he aimed his cannon at the Violetblade and the other humans and Minicons' backs and firing the laser at them.

The Autobots gasped once it's getting closer to them, "Oh no!" Hot Shot gasped.

Violetblade sensed it coming right at them as she spun around and pulled out her sword quickly to cut it in half. The cut lasers hits on each sides to the grassy boulders, causing a small explosions.

Everyone were completely stunned by that, the silence broke off by Hot Shot, "You've got to be kidding me..." He breathed.

Violetblade glared coldly at Megatron and then looking down at the humans and the Minicons, "You guys okay?" She asked worriedly at them.

They were litterly stunned before Rad finally spoke up, "Y-Yeah, thanks a lot Violet." Highwire, Sureshock and Grindor gave her beeping saying I'm okay.

She sigh in relief before she faced at the Deception Leader, "What was that for?! Firing behind my back isn't fair!" She yelled at him.

Megatron growled at this and pointed his cannon at her again before he fired.

"That's as far as you go Megatron!" A red beam was fired at the lasers as Violetblade looked back to see Hot Shot was the one who fired the lasers.

"Thanks, Hot Shot! I own you one!" Violetblade called before she grabbed the kids and the Minicons in her arms and flew off to the location of the Minicon.

Hot Shot blushes and called out back to her, "You're welcome!"

Starscream growled and was about to went after her, but yet was blocked by Optimus, Hot Shot and Red Alert around them. "If you're planning to go after her, then you have to go through us first!" Hot Shot stated.

Megatron growls, "Very well then. Attack!" He shouted before the Decepticon Leader and an Autobot Leader went on colliding servo to servo together while Hot Shot and Red Alert battled Starscream.

 **With Violetblade**

Violetblade flew to the location of the Minicon when Demolisher and Cyclonus went after it. "Faster Violet! We can't let the Decepticons get that Minicon!" Carlos shouted.

"I know, but at least I can go faster!" Violetblade stated through her flying in the sky.

Highwire saw something and he beeps, getting Rad attention and he look over at him, "What is it, Highwire?" He asked his Minicon as he pointed his finger down below. Everyone looked down to see Demolisher and Cyclonus was there near the Minicon that got stuck in the rocky wall with the grass all over it.

"Look! There's a Minicon!" Carlos exclaimed.

Violetblade then flew down without being spotted by the other two as she sets them down and bend down, "Guys, you'll go get the Minicon. I'll distract these guys." She whispers.

They gasped loud but quietly so the Decepticon wouldn't hear, "But Violet, are you sure?" Alexis asked.

Violetblade smile, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Keep your eyes open once you get to the Minicon." She then stood up and walked out of the hiding and to the other two Decepticons before getting them attention. "Hey guys."

Demolisher and Cyclonus spun around quickly to see the purple femme was there, "You again!" The tanker growled.

Violetblade smiled, "Yeb, back again on you two. Now how about stepping away from that Minicon and I'll go easy on you. What do you say?"

"Not!" Cyclonus protest.

"Okay, if you insist."

Violetblade pulled her sword out as the two Decepticons went paled at this, then Cyclonus pushes the tanker out as Demolisher staggers forwards a bit and spun around at his comrade when he points his finger at the purple femme, "You gonna get in there and take her out!"

Demolisher shook his helm quickly at his comrade, "I-I'm not getting in there, you get in there!"

The helicoptor shook his servos up with his helm shook quickly, "No way! I am not going near that kid here who beat us from the last time we fought her!"

Violetblade was getting impatient by this and called out to them, "Hey guys, I don't care which one of you will go against me first but can we get going already?"

The two of them paled at this and look back at each other, then they nodded at each other and then look back at Violetblade. Cyclonus shouted out at her, "Well don't get cocky, kid! There's two of us against you!"

Violetblade then smiled, "Well, I don't mind about the two of you went against me." She commented and then bucked her servo at them, "Okay then, it's your move."

Cyclonus began growling in anger, not wasting time, he transformed into the helicoptor and flew up into the sky, "Let's see if you dodge this!" He laughed and fired some lasers at her.

Violetblade smirks before she flew up into the air that Cyclonus couldn't see her that fast as she brought her sword down to slice his wing off, he screamed all the way down to the surface until he hits the ground in front of Demolisher and transformed back to his robot mode.

While the two Decepticons were distracted, the three kids and three Minicons were slowly getting closer to the Minicon panel that was half stuck in the rock wall without being spotted.

Demolisher was getting nervous and jumped when Violetblade flew down in front of him by landing on her foot, then stood up at the tanker Decepticon with a grin. "I would be better if I were you." She stated.

Demolisher then growled in anger before he went to punch her face, but she avoided it easily by her helm back and smiled, "Missed." His face is getting nervous before trying to punch her again and she avoided once again, still smiling, "Missed again." She then sensed Cyclonus who got up and try to punch her from behind, but she ducked down and slid under Demolisher as Cyclonus ended up punching the tanker in the face instead.

The tanker Decepticon recovered from his comrade's punch and yelled at him, "What was that about?! Are you trying to target me next?!"

Cyclonus jolted at the outburst, "I swear this is not my fault! I was going to hit that femme from behind and I didn't know she sees that coming!"

"Well, you're so stupid enough to catch that femme like Megatron have ordered!" Demolisher shouted, this made Cyclonus angry, "Oh yeah? Says who?!"

The two of them began bickering at each other, they heard Violetblade calling out to them, "Hey, guys. Are we gonna fight or are you just standing there fighting at each other instead of me?"

They both turn to the other side to see Violetblade standing there right by the rocky walls behind her, watching them while leaning on top of her sword's handle and yawning.

That made the two of them made, "Why you little...!" The tanker growling in anger, yet he found himself storming up at her and raised his fist up to make a powerful punch at her. But the femme smirks as the fist gets closer to her face, she jumps over him and landed on her feet.

Demolisher punches the rock wall making a big crack on it, but he didn't know it went up to the top as a big rock began to crack. The tanker grunted as he pulled his fist out of the wall, he was about to turn at the femme, a huge rock that got cracked from its contact with the rock walls hit on top of his helm, all he saw was seeing stars swirling around his helm,

Violetblade laughed at his silly pose and the words he made with her arm over her stomach and pointing at him.

Soon, she stopped laughing and held her sword at the copter. Cyclonus cried out in fear and try to scurry away from her, "No! No, no, no!" He cried out as her sword powered up and stabbed on his back, making him fall over to the ground.

"Wanna keep going or are you gonna quit?"

Couldn't take it anymore, he stood up back on his foot before he transformed back into his helicopter mode and flew away from the femme, "Nope! Not happening!" He yelled out through his running.

Demolisher woke up and sat up straight before shaking his helm off from the dizziness, he then saw Cyclonus running away from the femme out of the cave. "W-Wait! Don't leave me here!" The tanker cried out before he tranformed as well and he ran away.

Violetblade let out a long sigh and sheathed her sword back, then turn over to see the others got the Minicon panel out from the rock wall.

"Alright! Way a go, Violet!" Carlos cheered.

Violetblade made a huge grin and lift up a victory sign with her servo.

"Come on, let's get back to Optimus and the others." Rad said, earning a nod from everyone.

 **Back with the Autobots**

Optimus and Megatron still had their servos collided on each other, Optimus lets go from his right servo and then threw a punch across his face which made him fall on the other side of the ground. Red Alert and Hot Shot fought Starscream and dodged from his sword that went to slash them.

Then they heard the two vehicles appeared to be Demolisher and Cyclonus before they transformed back into their robot modes and ran over to their leader.

"Megatron! Help us!" They both cried once they get closer to him.

The Decepticon Leader growled, "What happened to the Minicon?"

"That femme gets it! She was still too fast for us to take her down!" Cyclonus cried, making Megatron growled even more.

Optimus had heard that and smiled, "She did it." He whispered.

Everyone then heard the noise and quickly turned on the other side to see Violetblade flew down with their little friends on her arms before she sets them down and stood up straight. The femme smiled, "I got six wins against those two again!" She cheered.

Starscream growled at this before he punched Red Alert in the face making him collide into Hot Shot which caused both of them fell onto the ground on their backs and the seeker flew up into the sky.

"Transform and combine!"

Everyone saw Starsceam power-link with Swindle and a massive cannon appeared on his shoulders.

"Try dodge this if you can! I'm going to blast you into pieces!" The seeker shouted down at the purple femme.

Demolisher and Cyclonus stare up at him in fear like he was insane and Megatron yelled out at him, "What are you doing, Starscream!? Are you trying to get us killed?!"

The kids began screaming in fear, before they scrambled away from the seeker as he began recharging his cannons, but Alexis noticed Violetblade didn't ran away like they did, "Violet!" She called out, getting the others attention.

Violetblade stood there as she held her sword and waited for the moment to strike.

"Violet!" She heard Hot Shot calls out to her, "Starscream's cannons were too powerful, you gotta move!"

She heard numerous of others calling out to her to run, but she still didn't move from her spot, until she heard a familiar voice inside her mind.

 _ **"Now, young one."**_

Violetblade parted her lips slightly to let out a quiet gasps at the voice, until her blade glowed gold. The femme stare at it

Carlos covered his eyes with his own hands, looking away from the fight, "I can't watch!"

"Take this!" Starscream shouted as he launched his cannon ray into her.

Violetblade swung her blade as the golden light sliced through the beam which it collides on each other and made a huge explosion around the field

Alexis removed her fingers her eyes a bit to see Violetblade was okay with no injuries on her, "V-Violet...?"

Violetblade stood there before she turned around to smile like nothing happened as Hot Shot let out a sigh of relief.

Starscream was shock to see her unharmed by his attack, but he couldn't see Violetblade flew up to him so fast and used Vertical Square on him. He cried out in pain when he felt the slashes from her sword,

Losing his strength, he fell backwards and heading straight to the rock side of the grass field until he finally hits on the surface.

Optimus just stared up at Violetblade when she defeated Starscream once again and then turn back to Megatron, "You're outnumbered, Megatron! There is no men to fight now!"

Megatron began growling in frustration, this femme may have destroyed on any hopes to have the Minicon, he decided to retreat, "Withdraw!" He ordered as they all warped away to their base, including Starscream who was struggling up to his feet warped away as well.

The Autobots stared at the spot where all the Decepticons warped away to their base before they looked up at Violetblade in the air with her hand showed a victory sign with the huge grin.

Optimus smiled under his mask before Red Alert and Hot Shot smile at her as well. Then Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Highwire, Grindor and Sureshock came by with the Minicon panel.

"Optimus! We got the Minicon!" Rad called.

The Autobots turns around to see them with the Minicon panel, which they succeed on retrieving the Minicon.

Violetblade smile down at them, before remembered a familiar voice in her head, _"Speaking of Starscream, that voice just now..."_ She thought as she look up at the sky.

But she shook off what happened before she sheathed her sword back and ran up to her friends as they all warped away to their own base.

 **Autobot's Base**

The Autobots and humans transported back to their base and some of them cheered over their victory for the Minicon.

"We did it!" Rad, Alexis and Carlos cheered and they high five.

The Minicon panel then glowed brightly, everyone noticed this as Highwire sets it down on the floor. The panel turns into the Minicon back to its robot mode. The Minicon starts beeping in response to the other Minicons to greet with their brother.

Violetblade smiles at this before she heard Carlos calling out to her, "But wow, Violet! You're amazing!"

Violetblade blinks, then she laughed a bit and rubbing the back of her head, "Jeez, thanks Carlos. But you did help us on our mission to get the Minicon, I mean my first mission."

"Well we did! But we saw you kicked some Deceti-butts and it was incredible!" Carlos beamed.

"Well I agree with Carlos, you were awesome back there!" Rad exclaimed, but a thought came to his head and asked her, "But hey, just how strong are you? I mean you got even higher level than the Autobots and the Decepticons during their struggle in the war." That got everyone attention and looked at Violetblade curiously.

Violetblades getting anxious by this and told them, "I told you guys before, I don't remember."

Rad's smile had dropped, "Oh, right... your memory, sorry." He apologized to her.

"Yeah me too, I should be the one apologizing first..." Carlos said quietly.

But the femme smiled, forgiving their apologies, "It's alright, glad to help you guys out for the Minicon."

She then heard the beeping down below her and looked down to see the Minicon beeping up to her as an thanking her. Violetblade smiles before she bends down to its height and stroke his helm gently with her finger, making it purring, "No problem little guy, glad we got you before the Cons could."

Everyone smiled at Violetblade's bravery for her friends and the Minicon since she joined the Autobots.

Then the femme stood up and stretched her arms out, "Well, that was quite a day but it's time for a bed." She said before letting out a yawn and walked down to her room.

 **Violetblade's Room**

Violetblade sets her sword down besides her berth before getting on top of it and lay down on her back, "Man... I'm beat..." She groaned before she stretched her limbs and popped them. Sol flew up and landed on the soft surface of the berth before beeping at his partner, getting Violetblade to look over at him with a smile.

"Hey Sol, you know I'm having some great time with the Autobots I made friends with on a few days since I arrived here." She said with a hint of excitement, "I mean, it's like some new journey I had. Making friends, kick the Cons' butts and even get the Minicons." She then stared at Sol, "But I don't treat you like you're a weapon with or without power-linking with you, I'm doing this to keep you safe along with the Minicons."

Sol stared at his partner and beeps in response of thanking her. Violetblade smiles before she puts Sol besides her and puts a small blanket all over his frame, she then pulled the blanket all over her and then lay down next to her Minicon.

"Don't worry, we'll get all the Minicons together and stop the Decepticons. And then we can end this war for you guys to rest." She promised for him. Sol beeped before buried his helm against the pillow, getting more comfortable with it due from the softness before he fell into recharge.

Violetblade smiled down at her Minicon and began stroking his head while he was recharging, but her face turned to frown as she remembers the voice. She remembered the same voice that he sends her here before she found Sol.

 _"But wait... the voice did told me before that the Autobots and Decepticons were in the war. Who was that?"_

As more and more questions came to her mind, Violetblade then closed her optics and lean back against her berth as she shared her thoughts in, " _Maybe the next time if the voice talks to me, I'll get more answers from him._ " With her thoughts, Violetblade went back to sleep for tomorrow.

 **Unknown Place**

Far, far away from Earth through the galaxy to the planet Cybertron, a home world of Transformers as Autobots and Decepticons fought each other.

But somewhere hidden outside of Cybertron, the scene then shows the place with organic vines around the walls, ceilings and passageways. Another room with the grey floors, walls and ceilings around them unlike with the organic vines, it was empty but only a huge red berth with four hangings in the center of the room, but there was a mysterious figure sleeping on top of it as the shadow cast over her with the blankets all over her frame.

* * *

 _Next chapter: Carnival from the events of Transformers Armada._

 _Sorry for the wait anyone, I try to get contact with the author but she doesn't seem to answer me so I had to came up with the different way with on this chapter and she told she was busy with school finals. But anyways, I was writing the next chapter of New Year's Eve for 2019 and we are so close to the next year! I mean I can't believe it's already the next year!_


End file.
